Xiaolin
The Xiaolin '''are an order of monks settled in a temple found somewhere in the mountains of China. Not much is really known about the Xiaolin order, but what is known is that they have been in battle with the forces of evil for a very long time. Every few years, a group is trained at the Xiaolin Temple to become Xiaolin Dragons. Although monks such as the main characters were chosen and manipulate elements, neither is required, as seen with Jack Spicer, Vlad, and Jermaine. Known Ranks '''Trainee: The lowest level, a beginner Xiaolin monk. These monks wear red robes with black belts. They mainly just use basic moves in combat. Xiaolin Apprentice: The second level of the Xiaolin training. This is the level where the monks actually learn to summon their respective elements and use them in combat. They even learn to incorporate their elements with the powers of the Shen Gong Wu. The robes remain the same, but the sashes change from black to a dark blue/purple. Wudai Warrior: The third level of Xiaolin training. This level takes what is learned from the previous levels and perfects it. At this level, the chosen monks are all given their own individual weapon as well as their own Elemental Shen Gong Wu, with which they are taught to combine and use with their respective element (for example, Raimundo has the Blade of the Nebula as his weapon, and Kimiko uses the Kanabi Star as her Elemental Shen Gong Wu). Once again, the robes remain the same color, but the sashes change to a much lighter shade of blue. This rank can be skipped if a particular Monk is extremely talented, as it happened with Ping Pong. Shoku Warrior: The fourth level of Xiaolin training. This level includes the monumental mastery over the element that each monk attains. At this rank the robes of the monks remain the same color but the sashes change to black again. Shoku Warriors take another Elemental Shen Gong Wu which can be used more effectively than the one the attained during the Wudai Warrior level. This level has its own unique Xiaolin Showdown, called Shoku Showdown, in which all competitors of the Xiaolin Side are Shoku Warriors. If a Shoku Warrior incorporates his/her element with the power of a Shen Gong Wu, it can result to better control of the monk's element. Xiaolin Dragon: Also referred to as Grand Master Xiaolin Dragon, this is the final and most powerful stage of a Xiaolin warrior. At this level, monks are most likely at their peak, able to use all of the skills they have learned and more. While there has been a lineage of Xiaolin Dragons, Dashi is the only known Xiaolin Dragon thus far - suggesting that one can be born a Xiaolin Dragon, but such a status can only be reached through training. This may be why Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi were selected; they could possibly be descendants of Dashi or other Xiaolin Dragons, so therefore have the potential, but they can only achieve that potential by training. Once they have reached this rank, monks can create their own magical objects, like Shen Gong Wu or Wuya's puzzle box. ''Note: There may be other levels between Shoku Warrior and Xiaolin Dragon that are yet to be seen.'' Other Titles '''Master: '''This title is used to refer to a monk's mentor and their authority at the Xiaolin Temple. There is no indication that it has anything to do with the main ranks or if Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay would ever attain the status in this essence. '''Master Monk: '''A title used to address Master Monk Guan, who is clearly a master in tai chi. It most likely means the same as Master, since both Master Fung and Master Monk Guan are masters and monks in their own right. Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles